Blue Is A Spider
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angelus. Slayers were said to extinct, yet here she was. Mature Themes. COMPLETE. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**They Still Don't Belong To Me... No Matter How Hard I Wish... Damnit. Thank Ya Much DS.**

**Not Much Of A Story Or Plot But Just Something I Couldn't Get Outta My Head. **

The black convertible came screeching into the parking lot, Angelus' back quickly slamming against the back of his seat as it came to a hard stop. He was all but flying out of the vehicle mere seconds later, gathering much attention from those around him. He growled, removing his unneeded sunglasses, tucking them away right before he yanked the club door open. A young woman, human, gasped at him and he growled again, smirking quickly as she screamed and ran out the door behind him. His eyes quickly scanned the strip joint, finally resting on the person he was here to see.

As if sensing him, the dark haired young man spun around, his eyes going wide. Wider when he saw the unhappy, very frightening vampire coming toward him, vamping out half way there. "Angelus!" Warren Mears screamed, his hands flying up before him. This was very not good. Angelus wasn't supposed to be here yet. He let out a very girlie sounding shriek as Angelus' hand wrapped around his throat, lifted him easily, then slammed him hard across the closest table. "Wait, wait, wait!" he struggled to get out as the vampire's head started ducking toward him. Angelus' head tilted to the side. Wickedly. "Wait, just wait, okay?" he tried to reason. Angelus just smirked then bit into the boy's flesh. "Andrew!" Warren screamed, uselessly trying to struggle against the demon. "Get the girl! Get the girl!"

Angelus could have laughed. Did they really think some lap dance was was going to make everything alright? Make him forget that they have been slacking off and not doing their jobs?

Warren's eyes went wide again as he saw her appear out of the corner of his eye. "Angelus, Angelus! Look, look, look! Just look!"

He didn't know why, but Angelus lifted his head, growled, then followed the boy's pointed finger. Without realizing it, he let go of the boy, straightened up, and switched back to his human appearance.

He knew what she was, he just couldn't believe it. There hadn't been word of a slayer in centuries.

Warren cough, sat up. "They're called slayers," he said, his eyes widening as he said "slayer," his hands dramatically waving before him.

Angelus growled, snapped his head to the side, his hand going back to the boys throat. "I know that," he growled out before letting go of him once more, his attention returning to the blonde. The very young, very beautiful blonde.

She looked completely uninterested.

"Why am I just learning about this now?" he asked the entire joint, the world even, as he kept his eyes on the girl, drinking her in.

He heard warren rambling on with an answer but lost interest that he never really had to begin with. He waved him off then began walking toward the girl, only to be stopped by a large, almost impresive group of bodyguard-like vamps and demons alike. "Well, this is interesting," he commented.

"Sorry Angelus," he heard Willy call out from behind him, "can't touch the merchandise."

Angelus smirked, turning toward the man as he got closer. "You have a slayer working at a vampire strip bar?"

Willy's smile grew. "Genius right? Only for special occasions, of course."

"Of course," he echoed. He walked carefully around the stage and the men guarding around it, looking at her from all angles, admiring every last one of them. "And, tell me, how much does one need to be one of these so-called special occasions? Let's say... get a more private viewing?" he smirked, devilish thoughts raging on his mind.

Willy sighed, carefully hiding between some scary looking demons. "Look, Angelus, you know I like you. I like doing business with you. I would like to continue to in the future... But I can't have you around my slayer, alright?"

The vampire let out another growl, his head tilting but not looking at the man he was conversing with. The girl was a better sight after all. "And why not?"

"I think that goes without saying."

Angelus smiled, some lovely memories of slayer's long past flying through his mind. 'Those sure were some good times,' he thought. Though strangely, or not so strangely depending on who you asked or how you looked at it, he had no intention of doing any of those things with this one. No, no. He had other plans for her. "What is your name?" he asked the slayer.

She stopped playing with her nails, something she seemed much more interested in as he'd walked around taking her in. Her head tilted toward him. "Buffy," she answered.

"Buffy," he repeated, liking the way it tasted on his tongue. "Interesting name," he commented.

Buffy, as it were, rolled her eyes. "Gee, really?" she asked before going back to her nails.

He laughed. Actually laughed.

Walking over to the owner, Angelus ignored the demons caging the small man. "I want her."

OoOoO

Warren cringed as Angelus reached out to him, his hand clamping down around the back of his neck. "Uh... An...Angelus... I know y...you said..."

Angelus smiled and saved him off, drawing him closer to him. "I like the way your mind works, Warren," he said. "Very nice." He looked over at the boys two friends and motioned for them to follow as he walked toward the exit, with one more glance at the blonde slayer. He was annoyed he wasn't bringing her home with him, not yet anyway, but without any doubt he knew he would be very soon.

"Uh... thanks..." Warren nervously said.

"I, however, do not like my orders being disobeyed. Or things being kept from me."

Warren swallowed. "I... I un..understand sir, Angelus, I just... I wanted to make su...sure and was working on h..how to get th..the girl and..."

Again Angelus waved him off. "I'll let it slide, this one and only time," his eyes flashed yellow-gold. "Now, tell me everything you know about this Buffy girl."

Several minutes in, Angelus had to shut him up and direct him to what he really wanted to know, not all this bullshit personality and boo-hoo shit. He'd find that out from her, if he so chose to. No, he wanted to know what was useful in terms of getting her out from under Willy, or whoever's, orders and under his... and him.

OoOoO

Arriving home, Angelus headed inside and down to the basement where he kept a Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. The Brit was a wannabe Demon Hunter slash Vampire Killer, neither of which he was particularly good at, who'd happen to have an obsession with the legend that was Angelus. Which is exactly what got him in trouble, and captured. He also had a knack for dark arts and magic, something he seemed to almost be alright with, which has helped keep him alive. Angelus had thought the man might come in handy someday, which he had a time or two so far. Now was a real test.

And, as luck would have it, he was also from a long line of watchers.

His little slayer was untrained, he knew that, he could tell. He knew without a doubt she had raw strength and power tucked away in that tiny, delicious body of hers, knew that she could fight, but again, untrained. Wes and himself would do her a world of good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm. I'm Debating Whether To Leave The Story Here Or Continue Another Few Chapters.**

Angelus smirked as he entered the room Buffy was currently sharing, enjoying her shocked, impressed, curious and completely confused expression. He watched as she tried to figure it out, just how in the world he, a vampire, was managing to stand before her fighting off her daytime watchmen. And women. After many moments, she shook her head, jumped up and stood in a defensive pose before reaching over to the side of her, grabbing the first thing she saw that could be used as a weapon then charged at him. He growled, snapping the neck of a yellow and green demon and tossing it's oddly scaled body to the side before turning toward her, ready to fight.

She apparently had other plans.

Least about him.

"Duck," he heard her say and found himself the one oddly confused. He went with it, letting her push him out of the way when he hadn't complied with her order and turned in time to watch her go toe to toe with a large red beast of a demon. He'd known it was coming up behind him and was more than prepared to take care of it but this was certainly more interesting, that was for sure. He heard a low grumbling noise in the distance and went charging after the last remaining obstacle, besides the one the slayer was up against, and made quick work of snuffing the demon out before returning his gaze to the other fight.

Angelus studied her as she moved. She might have been completely untrained but she was pretty damn impressive on instincts alone. She had a whole hell of a lot to learn though.

It wasn't a pretty match. She took quite a beating during it, though nothing all that bad, but enough to leave several marks and the impression she was going to hurting tomorrow. It had taken longer than it should have, but that wasn't unexpected. But finally it did reach it's end, Buffy finally taking the big monster down.

She stood, wiped her hands on the dirty jeans she was wearing then blew some loose strands of blonde hair out of her face before turning to the vampire. "So, now what?" she asked him.

OoOoO

Angelus had to resist an annoying Buffy induced smile what seemed like every few moments. She sat beside him in the convertible, her eyes wandering over to him time and time again. And, whenever she wasn't eye fucking him, she'd just close her eyes, melt slightly back against the seat and enjoy the sunlight. Another thing he found himself resisting the urge to do.

He was An-fucking-geslus for Christ sakes.

This was not part of the package.

OoOoO

Pulling into the gates, Angelus heard the little blonde let out a low whistler, her eyes now trained to his, their, home. "You vampires sure got your surprises," she commented.

Angelus smirked her way. "You have no idea." Buffy's currently paled skin turned a nice shade of pinkish red at the look in his eyes, tone he took with his words. "Come now," he told her, getting out of the car once it was carefully tucked away. She hesitated and he growled before he could stop himself. She glared and looked ready to strike but nothing came of it, she did sort of sniff her nose up a bit a second before she did as she was told though.

Angelus gave her a mini tour, a silent one, until they reached the large kitchen. He flipped on the lights and lead her over to the stools at the counter island. "What are you in the mood for?" he asked of her. Buffy raised an eyebrow. "I had some of my humans stock up on some human foods and such, I wasn't sure what you might like but there's plenty enough here, you must have a taste for at least something."

"Who said I was hungry?"

Angelus chuckled. Her stomach had growled. She grew embarrassed. "I think we've got a good enough answer for that, now answer."

Buffy stood up, her legs wobbly, after sort of asking permission from him to do so with her eyes. She walked around the room, carefully steering away from him, and looked over what he'd purchased. She cautiously grabbed at some fruit and began picking at it along the way, then brought down and sat on the counter everything she was in the mood for, whether she wanted to be or not. She was sure he wasn't about to cook it, though honestly she wouldn't have truly been all that surprised she supposed if he did, so after a small pause she began to do it herself, only to jump when his fingers came to settle upon hers. She swallowed, her eyes lifting to meet his. Next thing she knew they were seated in the living area after he instructed a supposed cook of what to serve her. "So... is this what you do?" Buffy asked him, her voice with a hint of a shake, when she grew too uncomfortable with the silence and taking in the room. She felt incredibly tiny seated here, next to him, in this large space.

Angelus tilted his head to the side. "I'm not sure I understand."

Buffy laughed slightly. "Use your astonishing good looks to get someone to come home with you, act almost like a gentleman, get them all fattened up then make a meal out of them?" she clarified.

Angelus glared, his yellow-gold eyes flashing. It was true, he'd played games with silly little humans doing such things or something like it before. He wasn't upset about it, in fact he was pretty damn proud of it. Of most everything he'd ever done actually. He didn't regret a thing. What bothered him was the idea of killing her, that she thought that was his plan. Part of him wished it were, but given the complete circumstances... it just wasn't in the cards. Least not anytime soon.

Buffy threw her hands up in the air, "Whatever." She honestly didn't care. About the silence, that he was going to kill her, any of it.

OoOoO

Eating her delicious meal, Buffy stopped caring even more and just enjoyed the warm, yummy goodness before her. Her stomach appreciated it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd even come close to having an actual meal. After awhile, she'd even stopped caring that the hunky, evil vampire stared at her the entire time, watching her eat as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Having her fill, Buffy took the final bite and then sat her fork down on the plate with a content grin swarming her face. She then began to stand up, to go put the dishes away, again his cool fingers came over hers. She gulped, a cloud of dark thoughts of what she suspected was to come next flew threw her mind. Just because she was ready for it, even been known to wish for it, didn't mean it wasn't scary all the same.

After he tried to lead her back through the house, pointing out the washroom in case she wanted to clean up, Buffy spun on him and growled at him. "Look, can we just get this over with already?"

"Get what over with exactly?"

"I'm a slayer, you're a vampire..." she trailed off.

"I'm not going to kill you," he told her. "Not now."

She huffed.

His eyes drifted over her small body. "Give or take ten more years, then I will. I will kill you, I will turn you. For now though, I want you just as you are."

Buffy gulped. "Now I don't understand." Before he could open his mouth, she saw that cocky, annoying look on his face and knew she wasn't going to like what came out of that sexy mouth of his. "I mean, I don't understand... why?"

OoOoO

"I will hurt you if I must," Angelus told her, after having waited for two back to back yawns to exit from the girl. He could smell her fear, and her arousal as they stood in the master bedroom now. "I do not wish to, but I will if you make me."

"Back at you," she bit out before she could stop herself.

He gave a wolfish grin. "I'll leave that there for now. You're more than free to walk the house, the gardens, the area... but if you try and leave, if you run, I will find you," he told her, stepping closer with every word.

Buffy swallowed, feeling wood pressed against her back now, a cold, menacing vampire pushing her into it. "I still don't understand," she whispered. He'd pretty much ignored every attempt she'd made to get a grip on this situation she found herself in. Deciding not to fight him and to go with the flow when he'd shown up... well, she just hadn't been prepared for this whole deal.

Angelus closed his body completely against her, loving the feel, as he knew he would. He purred as he ducked his head to rest against her pulsating neck. The sound, feel, smell of her was going to drive him mad before he even knew it. "Do you not wish to stay?" he asked, unable to stop himself. The evil inside of him raging, more than usual anyway.

Buffy swallowed again. "I..." she took a moment, "I want to stay," she finally breathed. And it was true. She didn't know why, but she did. It went against everything she was supposed to be, what he was supposed to be... she'd heard stories amongst her keepers for crying out loud, but it was true. She wanted to be here with him.

"Good," he answered, with a faint of a kiss to her neck before pulling back, taking two steps away from her. "There are clothes for you in there," he pointed to the closet then several dressers, "and there's also another restroom attached there," again he pointed the way, "in case you need them."

"O... okay."

He swallowed down an annoyed growled then tried not to stalk too hard over to where some sleep appropriate outfits laid. There weren't too many, he knew soon she'd have no use for them, but sadly they weren't there yet. He knew he could force her, but he had no want for such a thing. He grabbed up some dark green silk and lace, a tiny babydoll type nightgown with matching panties, then handed them to her. "Go, change. We can rest when you're finished."

Buffy's eyes went wide.

"You will sleep in my bed," he told her, "you are tired, and it's daytime so it's safe to say I am as well. You should be comfortable when you sleep. If you want something else to wear then go fetch it."

"You... you want m...me..."

Angelus walked toward the bed, stripping as he went. "We will make love, we will have sex, we will fuck like two jackrabbits. We will do unspeakable things, things there's no word in the english, or any language for. But only when you are ready. Tonight, well, today, all we're going to do is rest." Then he turned, raising an eyebrow. "Unless..."

Buffy blushed. "N...no, no thank you."

He chuckled then gave an amused shrug before working off his leather pants. She made an high pitched noise when he did, noting his now completely naked form as he hadn't worn anything under.

She ran off to the bathroom, his teasing words following her until the door slammed shut.

OoOoO

Buffy didn't know how long she sat there, pushed up against the bathroom door, bits of lace gathered against her beating chest, as she tried to remember how to breath. Dirty images kept surfacing to the front of her mind and it sure didn't help with that plan.

Eventually she changed, admiring herself, best she could, in the giant mirror on the wall. She didn't think too highly of herself, but these days certainly not. She'd become pale, thin, lifeless. What in the world that man... vampire... saw in her... she didn't have a clue. She splashed some cold water on her face, dried off, then did her best to make herself just a smidge more presentable before facing the demon on the other side.

His eyes popped open as soon as her foot crossed the line from the bathroom to the bedroom and they darkened as he drank her in, making her blush again. She took her time crossing the room, going around to the other side of the giant bed that looked far too inviting. And not only because of the fact that it was a bed, another missed pleasure, that it looked like the most comfortable thing in the world... big, fluffy, black and silver silk covers... but a bigger part playing in the naked vampire she was to share it with.

OoOoO

Angelus pulled the covers back, patting her a seat. She bit her lip before slowly climbing in, making him choke down another growl and a few low moans as she moved, sliding in next to him. He was sure she'd have tried to sneak away, teetering on the edge of the roomy mattress, but she surprised him with this, cuddling cautiously up to him. She shivered, he knew in part to his cold body, but after a short time she grew more comfortable with it. With him.

Angelus looked down at his hand, seeing the Gem of Amara still on his finger. He'd tell her about it later. He'd need to explain a lot of things to her later. But for now, they'd sleep. He was going to keep it on just in case she got any slayer-y ideas. He didn't expect her to for a number of reasons but you never knew.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her as close to him as she could possibly get and they each fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. So It's Not Over Just Yet. I Have One More Chapter In Mind After This One, Skipping Ahead A Few Years To End It With. Hopefully It'll Be A Better Place To Leave Off After All.**

The sun was close to setting when he woke, the small slayer completely curled against him in the large bed. He moved quickly and carefully, letting a large pillow take his spot before sliding over on top of her. Angelus snaked a hand between their bodies, guiding his painful erection to her barely covered center, running himself along her slit. A moan came falling sleepily out from her lips and her entire body shook when he bumped against her swollen nub. He gave a dark smirk down at the still sleeping blonde when her nails began to dig into the black pillow cover and he could smell her arousal building rapidly the next time he preformed the same task.

Angelus nestled his length between her thick lower lips feeling her heat beckoning him through the thin material. Growling softly, Angelus let his hand loose from his aching manhood and began feeling Buffy up as she continued to sleep. Buffy sighed softly when his fingers danced across her stomach, moaned when he palmed her breast. He bent his head down to hers, brushing against her lips with the softest kiss he could imagine. He smiled when she shocked him, his name falling from those perfectly pouty lips. He kissed her again... and again... slowly intensifying, coaxing her out of her dreams.

"Buffy," he whispered, knowing she was mere seconds away from opening those pretty green eyes of hers. And when she did, he smiled, watching those moss colored orbs widen in surprise, her whole face flushing. Her body tried to just away but that wasn't about to happen, all it did cause was some rubbing together of their most intimate parts making them both let out hungry moans of pleasure.

"Wh...what are you doing?"

"Kissing you," he stated simply, then doing just that.

"O...okay?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she answered shyly.

Angelus smirked.

OoOoO

When he reached his breaking point, knowing if he didn't stop now he wasn't going to, Angelus pulled himself away.

"I have to go out but I'll be back as soon as I can. You can go back to sleep, take a shower, go get something to eat or call down and have someone bring you something up here, walk around... whatever you want."

"You're leaving?"

He sighed, already looking through his closet... naked, for something to wear. "Vampire's gotta eat."

Buffy went silent, her eyes going wide again, her thoughts trying to process this.

Angelus waited as she went through many emotions... confusion, anger, the slayer instincts kicking in, disgust, wonder, jealousy. The last had him turning around, buttoning his pants as he went. "Don't worry, love. I have a healthy appetite," he told her with a smirk and lusty eyes.

Buffy blushed, knowing exactly what he meant.

Walking back to her, Angelus brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "I need to go find a meal or two. You... your blood, I will take, don't fool yourself but it won't be the same thing. Also, the other kind of eating I plan to do is more... well, I'm sure you can imagine."

Buffy blushed again, dropping her eyes quickly.

He laughed and returned to the closet to grab a shirt. "I'll be back before you know it. And, if you want, I'd be glad to pick up where we left off." With that he gave her one last look then headed out, stopping to make sure everyone knew not to touch his slayer, not to look at her, and to do whatever the hell she said... as long as it followed his previously handed out guidelines.

OoOoO

Returning, Angelus found they had some unwelcome visitors standing outside his home.

"Angelus! I want my slayer!"

He laughed, casually strolling up behind Willy and a small number of beasts he'd brought with him. "Your slayer?"

Willy spun around, too jacked up to realize how stupid of a mistake he was making. "I found her first!"

"You know what they say about possession..."

Willy's race turned red in anger. Angelus had never known the moron to ever attempt something so... but he didn't really care either. Willy came marching at him, screaming, getting cut off when Angelus reached out in lightening speed and snapped his neck.

Minutes later, he was the only one still standing.

OoOoO

Buffy shivered under his touch, just having finished her meal. He didn't have any idea what it was but it smelled quite delicious, though not as delicious as she.

"I thought I heard something going on outside."

He nodded. "Took care of it."

"Do I even want to know?"

He thought about that for a moment, then shook his head. "Maybe later. Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes, it was wonderful."

He nibbled at her ear. "Are you going to ask about mine?"

"Do I have to?"

He chuckled, spinning her around on the stool to face him. "Nope."

OoOoO

"Wes!" Angelus bellowed, carefully leading Buffy down to where he kept the stuffy Brit.

"I see you didn't burst into flames," Wes commented when the vampire came into focus.

He smirked. "Sorry I didn't come back down here when we returned to fill you in."

"We?" Wes asked, his eyes narrowing at the blonde half hiding behind the large vamp.

"Oh, right. I didn't exactly tell you, did I?" Angelus laughed and stepped to the side, letting the watcher look his girl over. "Buffy, this is Wes, Wes, this is Buffy."

Wesley scrunched his eyebrows together. This was all very odd. "How do you do?" he offered.

Buffy smiled nervously at the man in the cage. "I..."

Angelus waved her off, earing a glare from the girl. "Buffy here is a slayer."

It took a moment for that to sink it. "A what?"

"Slayer, comma, the. You know, The Chosen One. Don't you watchers have some big speech you like to give about it or something? Aren't they the very reason you people exist?"

Wes stared, stunned. "But how?"

Angelus narrowed his eyes. "I was hoping you could tell me that." Suddenly, his hand reached in, grabbing Wes by the throat, dragging him into the bars and growling in his face. "Been keeping secrets have we, Wes?"

"What? No! No, no, no! I had no idea about... her!"

Angelus held on, squeezing the life nearly out of him before letting go.

"Where did you come from?" Wes choked out, unable to stop himself.

"My mother," Buffy snapped, rolling her eyes. Angelus chuckled, gave her an appreciative smile. Wes blanked, making it more amusing. "You're a watcher?"

He nodded. "You know of... us?"

Buffy nodded as well. "I had one... Merrick... he, uh, didn't make it."

Wes felt the world spinning, he grabbed a chair quickly before he passed out. He began asking questions, annoying Angelus, but he let him fire away.

Buffy told the two men a small bit about her life, then the day where she went from being every day normal girl Buffy to Merrick's visit where he told her of vampires and the demon world and everything that came with it. She told him about the eerie feeling she felt following that first night, like someone was watching her. She explained that they had, that someone had overheard them and news began to spread slowly about who and what she was and plans began to be made. She told them about her brief training and why it came to an end. Her watcher's murder, the slaughter of her family, her kidnapping and her life performing at Willy's since. She spoke of how she knew of Angelus before he'd shown up, before Warren and the others had even and what else she'd heard them drone on about.

"You're going to train her," Angelus spoke again once she'd finished.

Wes' eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Wh...what?"

"You're a watcher, she's a slayer, it's what you do."

"But why?" he blurted, flinching when his keeper glared at him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Angelus sighed, annoyed. "I'm keeping her." Wes' eyes did their near popping thing again and the watcher was about to blurt something stupidly again but Angelus didn't give him a chance to. "And given I have a lot of enemies... she needs to be well prepared. You never know what could happen. Vampires, demons, witches, werewolves, moronic humans. You name it, so she needs to be prepared for anything."

Wes looked dumbfounded.

"Wes!"

He jumped. "Right, yes, sure. I'd be happy to?"

"You'll start tomorrow. And Wes? Don't get any bright ideas."

OoOoO

"From everything I've heard about you... this does seem rather odd, you have to admit," Buffy spoke, leaving Wes behind as he kept trying to question Angelus' reasons for this whole mess. She knew she could easily understand his complete confusion over it.

Angelus sighed, then lead her silently up to their bedroom. He pushed her back against the large door, greedily exploring her body and her mouth. She really didn't seem to mind, happily allowing him and learning to give back as much as she got as they went along. She was hungry for him.

"I was engaged, when I was human," he told her softly. "At a very young age. I was confused and lonely, I threw myself into it. I thought it loved her. I ended up being betrayed, though I seemed to have been the only one surprised by it. My sister, Kathy, tried to cheer me up, always telling me there was something, someone else out there for me. And I tried to find it, and I never could. I grew to be so frustrated. I became an angry boy, onto an angry young man. A drunk one at that. Always searching, never finding. Then... I was turned one night in an alley. I'm sure Wes will be glad to fill you in on all of those details so I'll leave it up to him. But after that... I guess I forgot about it all. Then, I saw you. I think you're what I was missing, what I'd been waiting for."


	4. Chapter 4

Finishing his meal, Angelus smiled and wiped the blood from his lips and chin. Knowing he still had plenty of time, the vampire whistled and went to go find someone to 'play' with to tide over his growing excitement for tonight's upcoming events.

Arriving home, Angelus quickly glanced at the time before making his journey upstairs. Reaching the bedroom, he smiled, leaning against the door frame as he took in his wife and child sleeping in a chair off to the side of the bed. He had a feeling he'd never get used to such a sight.

Early on in their relationship, Angelus had marked her as his, made her his wife in the demon world. After they'd discovered she was pregnant, something they had yet to find an explanation for, he'd asked her to marry him once more, in the human sense, which she happily agreed to. He hadn't exactly been thrilled on the whole thing, the wedding mostly, but it made her happy and it was what he knew she wanted so he just decided to grin and bear it. He did have to admit the event had its upside, like that large white pile of fuzz she'd gone to great lengths to find. It quickly ended up just being scraps of material, but he had made great use of that wedding dress. Those were some fond memories he loved to look back on.

Their son, Connor, was a completely miracle child, something they doubted they'd ever really understand, but neither of them cared. They had him, he was healthy, and they were happy. Buffy's pregnancy had no complications, the baby was born, perfectly healthy and strong. All his fingers and toes. There was something obviously supernatural about him, growing with every day, but they didn't know exactly what was to come. Neither of them worried about it though. They knew they didn't need to.

Angelus quietly stalked across the room, kissing Buffy's head before taking Connor from her arms and placing him back in his crib. He smiled, holding out his finger to the sleeping boy, who grasped it lightly before falling deeper into his slumber. Angelus watched the child resting for as long as he could before returning to his wife, gently waking her up and letting her know it was time.

OoOoO

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Buffy asked, moments away from reaching Wesley.

Angelus stopped, turning toward her and bringing her into his arms. It hadn't even been a year when he realized, fully admitted perhaps would be a better way to describe it, that he'd never be able to turn her. He wanted her to keep her warmth, her beating heart, that sparkle in her eyes, rose tint to her cheeks, tan to her skin. He didn't want her to become a monster like he, but he also knew she couldn't remain human either. There was no way he'd lose her, watch her grow old, become sick, wither away and die. She wasn't up for the idea either. So, the two of them came up with an idea, a plan they hoped could come to be, then put Wes to work. He'd figured out a way, at least a way to try, but given the unforeseen events of her pregnancy it had to be put on the back burner until now.

"Angelus?"

He tipped her chin and kissed her lightly. "Yes, I am sure."

OoOoO

Wes was a bundle of nerves, everyone around could see that, though as long as he did the deed no one really cared. Given who he was, he wasn't supposed to be fine with any of this, so it wasn't that surprising.

Angelus did share some of his worry about the possibilities of doing such a thing, giving Buffy an immortal life as she was, when it came to her being the slayer. He had no idea what it would mean for her exactly, what it'd mean for the slayer world. But, he figured as long as it didn't effect them, he didn't really care all that much.

"We can wait if you want," he told his wife, keeping one eye on Wesley as he got his things together, making sure there was no funny business going on.

Buffy shook her head. She remembered back to when he'd told her he'd give her around ten years before he'd turn her, the first time and another when they'd discussed why. She knew he'd wanted her to get all she could out of human life, grow older, though not older than he in his human life, have some fun and live a little. But that was then, that was when they thought he'd turn her, that was before she realized she didn't want to waste anymore time. And, even on top of that, she didn't want to get any older than she was. She was finally really happy with herself, with her looks, her life. She knew there'd never be a more perfect time to make everything stand still.

"Well Wes, let's get on with it."


End file.
